


koi no yokan 恋の予感

by leehwi



Category: BTOB, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Foreign Line, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, but everyone else is pretty chill, i'll add relationships as we go along, jinho and hwitaek are awkward, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: koi no yokan (恋の予感)(n.) "premonition of love"; the sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them are going to fall in love, an unspoken feeling that you are about to fall in love.(can i be him sequel)





	1. i'm fascinated by the bright light of your beauty

Airports were a mess, the rush of people and the flights going in and out, the screams and the cameras and the constant buzz. It made Hwitaek’s head spin, but his determination to get on the plane or to get back to the dorms kept him going, a smile firmly planted on his face. He let the staff surround him as they entered through the path laid out for them, screaming fans and flashing lights were the first thing he faced and he waved enthusiastically.

There was a pounding in his head that had started a few hours before while he was on the plane and it was still there, he must have been wearing his headphones weird. He squinted against the light and bowed to the fans as he walked, swaying slightly as he picked up the speed at the manager’s insistence. 

His name was screamed at him from every angle, as well as other members names, the others at the front and back of him. He didn’t used to be this popular among their fans, but after Never hit an all-kill, he seemed to be growingly more popular. Everyone seemed to be clamoring for his attention as he was urged forwards, almost bumping into Shinwon.

They stopped at the customs booth, Jinho at the front as always. They all huddled together as they waited, the staff and managers surrounding them to make sure they weren’t crowded by fans. Hwitaek found himself staring between Shinwon’s shoulder blades and a hand at his hip made him turn around.

“How’s your head?” a voice purred. He blinked and stared back at Hyojong over his shoulder, before spinning to face him.

He nodded as he replied. “It’s better.”

Having Hyojong so close was making his vision blur for a moment, he focused his eyes on their maknae, who was standing just behind the older rapper. He stared up at Wooseok, his sparkling eyes taking in all the fans and the cameras, he was relieved that their youngest didn’t get overwhelmed at the attention.

The scent of the rapper in front of him made him crane his head slightly, his chin brushing against Hyojong’s shoulder. They’d been this close a million times before, since even before debut. They’d latched onto each other the moment they met and they’d been inseparable since, Hyojong always seeking out Hui when he was bored and required attention and likewise, Hwitaek looking to Hyojong when he was struggling with a song or whenever he was stressed.

But they’d never discussed what was between them, though both were aware that there was  _ something _ . Further than looking for some attention, they would find themselves drawn to one another for comfort beyond the usual pats on the back and encouraging words.

One particularly stressful day had let Hwitaek to Hyojong’s room, ready to vent out his feelings, but entering his bandmate’s room as soon as they made eye contact, they found there was a wall between them, pushing them away from each other. As if they were embarrassed to discuss their feelings, they simply avoided talking for several days.

Of course the other member’s noticed and Jinho ended up having to intervene, forcing them to talk out their problems. Turns out being locked in a training room for three hours brings out feelings. Hyojong ended up giving Hwitaek a handjob and leaving him with a craving for more, but despite the amount of times they’d met in dark bedrooms or maintenance closets, handjobs were the majority of their contact.

Staring into Hyojong’s eyes now, in the cramped space with so many other people surrounding them, Hwitaek found himself swallowing thickly and wishing they’d gone farther at some point. Hyojong really was gorgeous and the amount of times he’d had him shirtless under him and gasping made Hwitaek truly appreciate the younger’s visuals.

A hand found it’s way to his waistband and he felt the cold fingers of the rapper slip under his shirt, the pad of the fingers start to trace the skin under his clothes. Hwitaek shivered and he looked through his lashes at Hyojong, who was so close that he could feel the younger’s thigh brushing against his groin. He blinked at him for a moment.

_ What was he doing? Here in the middle of the airport? _

Hyojong’s other hand moved down to his side and stroked against his hip, he was practically cupping Hwitaek’s waist between his hands, which made the older almost giggle, before he remembered where they were. Shinwon prodded at Hwitaek’s shoulder and told him to step backwards as their group was moving further down, as Jinho was already done and Hongseok was working on getting his things checked.

The leader nodded and took a few steps back, Hyojong simultaneously stepping forwards, but the rapper took one step more than Hwitaek did and was suddenly much closer. His hand cupped Hwitaek’s butt, as he stared down at the older. He didn’t pat or squeeze, just held him.

“Hyungs,” Wooseok complained, urging them forwards.

Hyojong released Hwitaek and rushed him ahead as Shinwon stepped up to the counter. Hwitaek swallowed as he thought to what had just happened. Oh how badly he’d wanted to press himself fully against Hyojong’s thigh.

When they were finished at customs, they moved on to the waiting car and traveled to a small shop, where they all went in to order food before heading to the hotel. The grumbling stomachs would have been easier to ignore if they hadn’t been followed whines about how hungry and tired they all were, particularly from Shinwon, who had been complaining nonstop since they’d said goodbye to Yan An at the airport.

Everyone was a little downhearted without their Chinese member, especially Yuto - who was feeling the pressure of being the only foreigner as he didn’t understand all the jokes that were passed and Changgu - who was antsy without his best friend. Hwitaek was noticing the effects of missing one member, lacking even one grain of sand upsets the scales, as it were.

They were all irreplaceable, it was all the more apparent when one wasn’t there, and Hongseok’s health hadn’t been stellar either, so they were all especially glum these past two weeks. Jinho muttered something to Hwitaek in passing, as they were approaching the counter to order food.

“It’s too much,” his words struck deep in Hwitaek and he watched Jinho walk up to chat with the server before listing off their order, their manager standing next to him as always. The size difference between their small hyung and their large manager was amusing normally, but now it just made Hwitaek feel sorry for Jinho. How helpless he looked.

His eyes glided over the other members, seeing their tired faces, as they leaned on each other for support. Maybe it wasn’t the worst week they’d had, but everyone had too much pent up excitement before their concerts and afterwards it was just draining. They were exhausted, more emotionally than physically, but the effects trickled down.

Shinwon was standing with Changgu, bouncing up and down and muttering about something, Hongseok was leaning on Changgu’s shoulder, looking a little worse for wear. Out of all the members, Hwitaek almost felt most sorry for Shinwon, he had been going on for days about how much he was looking forward to being partnered with Yan An for this concept.

_ “We’re not as close, I can’t wait to spend more time with him,” _ he’d shyly confessed to Hwitaek as they were going over the notes their staff had compiled for the comeback.

It had been adorable and endearing at the time, but now it just made Hwitaek ache. Shinwon must have felt so alone, starting promotions without Yan An and knowing what the other was feeling, as he’d been home injured shortly after debut. He wished he could comfort Shinwon in some way, but the younger had grown a little more private recently, when the cameras were off.

Jinho returned to Hwitaek’s side, giving him a look. The leader held his gaze, nodding knowingly, he knew what Jinho was insinuating, but he also didn’t know what to do about it. Most of the time, each member had their own way to destress and unwind, but something was different this time and they simply couldn’t relax like they usually did. Even Hwitaek, the normal things he did when he felt strained, the yoga with Yuto, the morning runs, none of them helped. There was still that feeling...

When Hyojong suddenly came into view for the second time that day, Hwitaek wondered if he was in a particularly needy mood for attention, why couldn’t he just go bother Wooseok? The maknae was always willing to show some extra love for their oldest rapper, he had a little more than a soft spot for him, they all knew it.

Hyojong simply stared at Hwitaek with hooded eyes, before his hand moved out and was pressing against Hwitaek’s groin. At first Hwitaek was at a loss for words and had no idea how to react to this, his eyes blank as he blinked at the younger. But then, he felt himself slowly keening into the hand, just as Hyojong pulled it back.

Jinho’s eyes moved from Hwitaek’s hips to his face and he raised his eyebrows at the pair, he was used to their affection, their constant touching and cuddly behavior, but this was new. He was almost jealous at Hyojong’s bold actions, he wished he could have the confidence to bare his desires like that. In public, no less.

The oldest watched as the rapper moved closer, as if stalking his prey and he pressed his hand against Hwitaek’s jeans again, cupping the leader in his pants. A whine reached Jinho’s ears and he blushed furiously, the thought of Hwitaek making that kind of sound made apart of him flare up, eager to hear more, but he decided to stay out of the way of “Huidawn”. That was dangerous territory these days.

The hand at his crotch, made Hwitaek’s hips buck forwards a little bit, his face was pleading as he stared at Hyojong, who was shaking his head and shushing him with his free hand. A whisper left Hyojong’s lips as he leaned in to press his finger against Hwitaek’s lips.

“God, baby,” was all he said, but it seemed to have a thorough effect on the leader, who rutted harder against Hyojong’s hand, grateful for the presence of the giant maknaes in front of them and Jinho, who was staring at the menu with far more interest than he should have been and their manager, who thankfully had his back turned.

“Please,” the word slipped past his guards and Hyojong felt like he’d reduced to a puddle, hearing Hwitaek beg him like that in public. The leader looked over and met eyes with Jinho, whose gaze was like fire. He wasn’t sure whether it was a warning or desire, but he allowed Hyojong to step away, after the rapper noticed the mat-hyung’s stare.

Perhaps a public restaurant wasn’t the best place for this.

When they had all finished eating and were headed back to the hotel, Jinho normally would be seated in the passenger seat next to the manager, but they allowed Hongseok to sit up there due to his health situation. He’d coughed miserably when he asked if he could sit up front, claiming that the noise from the back made it difficult for him to sleep, but they all knew he secretly wanted control of the aux cord.

Now listening to some old English songs and Busker Busker for the rest of the way to the hotel, the rest of the members started up in their own games. Wooseok and Changgu were laughing about a video that the older was showing the maknae. Hyunggu was quiet and reading something on the tablet, much to Yuto’s disappointment as the Japanese boy was trying to get his friend’s attention.

Shinwon was sat between Hwitaek and was making puns off of the music that was playing, which of course made the leader erupt into laughter, much to Shinwon’s delight. Jinho and Hyojong were forced to sit together, but neither minded and Jinho seemed to lean onto Hyojong as they drove, blinking sleepily as he stared out the window. Every now and then, the rapper would pat Jinho’s hair down, to make sure he was comfortable.

The car pulled into the hotel parking garage, they nearly burst out in relief, the taller members especially restless from being cramped in the rental van, which was a little smaller than their usual ones. They managed to walk civilly into the hotel and checked into their rooms, everyone seemed tired as they stumbled into their assigned rooms. More often than not, Jinho would get paired with the manager, but as Hongseok was sick, the manager didn’t want to risk anyone else catching it and insisted on taking care of the vocalist while he slept.

After the manager took Hongseok to their hotel room, Jinho turned to address the group, taking room assignments into his own hands. “Hwitaek, take Hyojong. Hyunggu, with Changgu. Shinwon, you’ll be with Adachi. And Wooseok, you’re with me.”

No one seemed to be complaining about these pairings and they all dispersed into their arranged rooms, Jinho watching Hyojong and the leader carefully, he was sure it’d be a bad idea to put them with anyone else at this point. After the debacle in the store, he was sure that they would be in a mood if they had to share with someone other than each other. But it would be best for him and their maknae, if he didn’t picture what those two would be getting up to in their room.

Once inside the hotel room, Hyojong went to toss his bags on the ground, while Hwitaek stretched out on the bed, happy to finally lie down. His back ached and sleep threatened to overtake him, but the second his eyes drifted shut, Hyojong’s hand traced along his knee and up his thigh.

There was a part of him - the sensible part that screamed to go to sleep. That was all he needed right now, was sleep, but the other part of him - the other half of what was labeled ‘Huidawn’ by themselves and fans alike - that was the strongest part of him and it was aching for Hyojong.

A brush of fingertips against the joint where his thigh met his cock and he could feel his heart lurch in his chest.

He couldn’t help himself...he whined. The pressure of the rapper’s fingers was enticing and he opened his eyes again, looking up at Hyojong, as he slid onto the bed next to him. He would never admit it, but the look in the younger’s eyes was all it took to make him hard and he sat up to meet him halfway, expecting a kiss. Instead he met Hyojong’s hand, which pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Shh, hold still, baby,” he chided as his other hand slipped into the waistband of Hwitaek’s trousers, tugging to make him take them off. The older lifted his hips and allowed Hyojong to slid his pants off of him, leaving him in his boxer briefs, a small wet spot of precum forming on the fabric.

Hyojong bent down to breathe on the shape of Hwitaek’s cock, letting the warmth of his breath pool over the tip, which made Hwitaek whine and try to keen his hips towards Hyojong’s mouth. The rapper placed a firm hand on the leader’s thigh and held him in place, shushing him with a wink.

“How do you want this? Is it okay if I break you a little?” Hyojong asked, sounding far more polite than anyone could expect him to be at the moment.

Hwitaek replied with a whimper, desperate for some kind of contact with his dick, but Hyojong moved his hands to his hips and pulled roughly. “Turn over,” he instructed, watching Hwitaek roll onto his stomach, his boxer briefs fit his ass snugly and Hyojong almost choked on his tongue.

He curled his fingers against the leader’s hip bones and pulled till his ass was in the air, posed like a cat, elbows holding himself up enough to be able to breathe. He was still wearing his sweater from the airport and it was sliding down his back now, pooling at his armpits. His stomach and chest were visible from Hyojong’s angle and the rapper couldn’t resist reaching up to drag his nails down his chest.

The idea of marking Hwitaek was thrilling to him.

A moan escaped Hwitaek’s lips and he whined, pressing his hips back, eager for any kind of touch. Hyojong rubbed his thumbs along the base of Hwitaek’s spine, his palms feeling the curve of his ass cheeks, soft and pliable. Without warning, he swung his hand back and slapped Hwitaek harshly, watching him careen forwards from the contact.

Worried he hurt him, he opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, but then Hwitaek’s desperate whimper interrupted him and he swallowed. He struck Hwitaek’s ass again, hearing the way it affected the older only encouraged him, but he didn’t want to take it too far, so he stopped after ten. By now Hwitaek was pleading him, begging for him to touch him. The younger hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and gently slid them down, revealing the very red cheeks beneath.

They had only actually fucked once - settling for rushed handjobs whenever they got desperate, but Hyojong was feeling a surge of confidence as he lowered himself, now face to face with Hwitaek’s ass. He used his hands to pry his legs apart, spreading his knees, leaving Hwitaek entirely exposed to him. Hyojong felt a little nervous, but he’d done this before and he knew all the basics, so he leaned forwards and gently touched his tongue to the soft cheek before him.

Hwitaek gasped a little, apparently not expecting the contact, however he truly wasn’t expecting it when Hyojong moved to bite his ass, while his thumb brushed against his puckered hole. A shudder and a sharp gasp told the rapper that he must have been doing something right.

A second passed by, a quiet second of Hwitaek waiting for Hyojong to move, a second that was broken by Hyojong’s thumb rubbing circles against the skin of Hwitaek’s entrance, making the leader moan softly. The younger was busy apologetically kissing the bitemark in Hwitaek’s ass, he didn’t have time to register the movements, before Hwitaek was grinding his hips against his hand, encouraging him to do more than just tease.

“Please, Hyojong,” he grunted through his teeth.

Hyojong smirked and withdrew his hands, getting up off the bed. He went to retrieve the small bottle of lube from his bag, earlier on the plane, Jinho had pressed it into his hand and whispered a “you’re welcome”. He tossed it in the air and caught it again as he approached the bed, flipping the cap. He squeezed a small amount onto his hand and approached the bed, where Hwitaek was still waiting.

“Don’t move,” he instructed, kneeling between Hwitaek’s knees and lowering his hand to Hwitaek’s entrance, his fingers teasing smoothly along the tight hole, the tip of his index fingers pressed against him and he could hear the frustrated sounds that Hwitaek was making in the back of his throat.

With a sharp intake of breath, Hyojong pushed his finger inside Hwitaek, going until the knuckle. He could hear Hwitaek’s breathing change, so he paused, letting the tight ring of muscle grow accustomed to the intrusion. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“Just fucking move,” Hwitaek growled.

The roughness in his voice was all the encouragement Hyojong needed and he proceeded, letting his finger move around. He stroked the tip of his finger along Hwitaek’s walls, the sudden tightening of the muscles told him that was exactly what the older had been waiting for. As he prepped him, Hwitaek was making small enticing noises that made Hyojong want to kiss his neck.

His breathing was getting more erratic and Hwitaek wondered if Hyojong saw him as something to be careful with, the idea alone pissed him off, he wasn’t a delicate plaything. He wanted to be fucked with a hint of roughness, the powerplay dynamic was something that fueled his arousal and he genuinely enjoyed it. However relaying this to Hyojong might have been a bit awkward, so he didn’t speak.

Hyojong’s words came back to Hwitaek and with a mental curse, he realized what the rapper was up to.  _ Is it okay if I break you a little?  _ He was playing with him, that much obvious now, but the painfully slow pace that he was going at was going to drive Hwitaek insane and he was going to just take care of his aching cock himself at this rate.

“Dawnie,” he rasped, drawing the younger’s attention. “If you don’t hurry the fuck up, I swear to god, I’m going to get myself off and go sleep with Jinho-hyung and Wooseokkie.”

He could hear rather than see the wicked grin that appeared on Hyojong’s face, the rapper knew how much their leader loved their members. He’d always known that he wasn’t the only one, and would never be the only one, in Hwitaek’s heart. He knew that the second he felt the freedom to do so, Hwitaek would probably make love to each member thoroughly and affectionately.

There weren’t any hard feelings over this, Hyojong didn’t mind not being his one and only, he just wanted to be first.

Tentatively, he licked his lips as he started into the real teasing.

“Would you like that, hyung?” he rasped, his breath trickling over Hwitaek’s ear. “Is that what you want? To be shared between our hyung and maknae? You want Jinho-hyung to tell Wooseokkie how to touch you? How to fuck you?” his words could be mistaken for malicious, but the way he said them, god it almost sounded as if he was jealous of Hwitaek’s fantasy. As if he wanted all of these things for himself.

However he wasn’t nearly as affected by the thoughts as Hwitaek was. As he suggested each scenario, he could feel the leader tremble beneath him, a shiver running down his spine. The very idea made Hwitaek feel excitement in his stomach, he knew it was improbable, that the chance that the members wouldn’t recoil in disgust was slim. But oh how he wanted that.

“Is that what you want, hyung?” Hyojong’s tone had grown deeper and more insistent as he growled in the older’s ear, moving to press chest to back and pin him to the mattress, with his fingers still deep inside him.

It took a lot of courage to muster up words, Hwitaek choosing them carefully. “N-no, right now I only want you.”

It sounded something dangerously close to a confession, which he and Hyojong had never attempted before, relying on actions rather than words to express their feelings towards each other.

But it definitely did the trick to get Hyojong moving.

He crooked his fingers at just the right angle to draw a moan from Hwitaek, before he could used his knee to move his legs further apart and press his fingers even deeper in, now three deep. He slid his fingers in and out and twisted and stroked and before he knew it, words broke through Hwitaek’s erratic breathing.

“M’gonna come,” he whimpered.

“Noooo, no no baby we can’t have that,” Hyojong purred and withdrew his fingers, a wail leaving Hwitaek who was beyond frustrated at this point. “Lemme fuck you,” he encouraged, reaching for a condom. He quickly moved to undress, leaving his clothing on the floor where Hwitaek’s eyes flicked down to them.

The lack of underwear made Hwitaek fully aware of Hyojong’s boldness that had apparently started that morning, what kind of lunatic goes through an airport without underwear? Only Kim Hyojong. The amount of weirdness the rapper had achieved during his lifetime would never fail to amaze Hwitaek.

He observed as Hyojong slid the condom over his throbbing red cock and then proceed to coat it in a healthy amount of lube. Better safe than sorry and all that. He stroked himself a few times while Hwitaek stretched out his body, offering his ass towards Hyojong. The younger smirked at his leader’s cat like antics.

At first touch, his cock was cold from the lube, but the heat that was radiating from their bodies quickly warmed it and the tip pressing to Hwitaek’s hole filled him with eagerness. Carefully, but surely, Hyojong eased his cock further into the leader, feeling the expectant lurch in his stomach as he tried to be gentle about it.

When he was fully seated, he felt the tug in his muscles, urging him to thrust forwards, but he resisted. “Tell me when I can-” he started.

“Move,” Hwitaek wheezed, his hole clenching briefly, making it harder for Hyojong to keep a smooth pace.

The first thrust was a little tight and uncomfortable and it took longer than either wanted, as the rapper started thrusting a little more proficiently, Hwitaek rasped out a moan. They chose not to speak for now, listening to their breathing and the sweaty slap of hip to ass that almost echoed in the hotel room.

If they were being much louder, Hwitaek would have assumed that the people in the next room would be able to hear them, but he hoped that they were either strangers, or that Hyojong could keep his mouth shut. When the younger snapped his hips forwards and went even deeper inside of him, a loud moan burst from his lips and his cheeks burned as he realized that Hyojong might not be who he had to worry about.

Their bodies moved together with some effort and with a few more thrusts, Hwitaek whined out, “I’m close, Jonggie.”

Hyojong’s eyebrows would have risen if they weren’t furrowed in concentration as he angled his thrusts accordingly, trying to get the right spot. He hadn’t even touched Hwitaek and he was already almost finished. It was both ego boosting and arousing, bringing Hyojong himself even closer to the edge.

“Almost, baby,” he whispered, earning a slap on the thigh.

“I’m older,” Hwitaek grunted. Even now, he still had his authority. “I’m not your baby, you’re  _ my _ \-  _ augh _ !” Hyojong thrust deeply in an attempt to shut him up and it was apparently working, a smirk easing its way onto the rapper’s thin lips.

They both desperately pushed against each other, Hyojong sliding his cock easily in and out of Hui and Hwitaek pressing his ass further back, trying to take more and creating a bit of friction on his own cock. They were both past the point of timed thrusts and encouraging whispers and Hyojong choked out a curse as he spilled into the condom, feeling Hwitaek clench tightly around his length.

The leader slipped a hand beneath himself and stroked his own throbbing hard-on twice before releasing in his hand. He shouted as he came and rested his forehead against the mattress below him, feeling Hyojong’s hands cup his hips as he slid out of him.

One last kiss was pressed to his spine as the younger helped him roll over. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, going towards the bathroom in search of a rag.

While Hyojong was occupied, a knock came to the door and Hwitaek lifted himself to his feet. He snatched up the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself tightly, his mind and ass too fucked to consider how bad this would look if the housekeeping knew he was an idol. He tugged the door open and found himself face to face with a wide eyed Jo Jinho.

“Wooseok-ah’s having trouble sleeping with all the noise you two are making,” he murmured, his eyes not on Hwitaek’s. The leader followed his hyung’s gaze and found him looking at the exposed length of chest that was revealed from beneath the sheet, Hwitaek’s chest was nothing new to Jinho, but the red nail marks that Hyojong had left behind were.

The oldest swallowed and then looked back up at Hwitaek, their eyes meeting once before he looked to the ground. “Sorry, hyung,” Hwitaek was saying, something ugly twisting in his gut. Why did seeing Jinho right now make him feel so guilty? Why did he feel as if he’d wrong his hyung in some way?

“As long as you’re done, I suppose,” Jinho had turned to go.

“Hyung?” Hwitaek rushed to grab the older’s hand, the wide eyes turning to his face once more. Ah, reaching for Jinho’s hand had meant releasing his grip on half the sheet, which had fluttered off his shoulders and had fallen to his waist, his entire torso exposed.

“What?” Jinho huffed.

Embarrassment on many levels and a sense of shame caused Hwitaek to retreat, letting go of Jinho’s hand and taking a step back, the grip he had on the second half of the sheet was turning his knuckles white. “Nothing,” his breathing was uneven and he worried his voice might have cracked. “Goodnight, hyung.”

When Hwitaek turned to close the door, he found Hyojong watching him with an amused look, he pressed his back to the door and let out a sigh. “So,” the rapper chuckled. “Jinho-hyung?”

“Shut up,” the leader groaned, closing his eyes.

“I just meant to say that...I’m not opposed. If you want to invite him next time ma-”

“No really, shut up, or I’ll bite you.”

The rapper waggled his brows, offering a wet rag to the leader. “Careful, I might be into that."

 

* * *

Jinho slammed his head against the wall of his bed, hearing a grumble from Wooseok’s sleeping form, grateful that the maknae had been able to sleep through everything. He felt a little bad about lying to Hwitaek, but he hated the idea of nagging for his own sake, however using the maknae as an excuse was passable enough to convince himself to do it.

The image of Hyojong digging his nails into Hwitaek’s chest and marking him with those deep red lines, it hurt Jinho’s abdomen. It twisted something deep inside of him, something jealous and angry and he silently cursed himself. He hated that he was like this.

Ever since he’d first joined CUBE, he’d realized immediately what kind of risks he was against. There was Hongseok, so strong and handsome and stable and Jinho had fallen for him immediately. Over time, there was eventually Hyojong, who was weird and wild and oddly cute that he’d swept Jinho up into a whirlwind and he’d fallen for him. And then just like that, Hwitaek was poking his way into Jinho’s heart, with his loudness and his fierceness and that wonderful voice that had melted Jinho on the spot.

He hated himself for loving them like that. But he hated it even more when each other the members had caught his heart in a web, each of them with their own charms and beauty that had made him fall for them. Each time one of his sunbaes had asked “Why Pentagon?” he couldn’t help but answer, “You’d understand if you knew them.”

Because it was true, if anyone had seen Jinho with the other members, they’d see that he fit in so well, he was such a true match, it was a wonder he had ever not been with them. But the most pressing matter at the moment was not the idea of not being with the members, it was actually quite the opposite. The idea of being  _ with _ the members. One member in particular.

He had made himself so painfully obvious that he wondered if he would ever be able to face Hwitaek again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome! this is essentially can i be him? 2. it's like the unrelated sequel...that no one asked for.  
> anyways, thanks for reading! i should have the next chapter up next week <3
> 
> is this pwp? i feel like it's pwp


	2. too beautiful to handle

“Hyung! Get your bags,” Shinwon hissed, watching Hongseok fumble with his things. It was a long plane trip from Singapore to Seoul, but they were finally home and didn’t have to worry about their schedule anymore. Poor Hongseok had been unwell at the start of their travels, but now he was feeling better, he was just...dazed, maybe.

Hongseok grabbed his bags, grateful for Shinwon’s reminder as he ran to catch up with the other members, the parking garage was a little dark, so he slowed as he was pretty sure he was close to running into someone. His suspicion was confirmed as he bumped into someone smaller from behind and there was a grunt of frustration.

“Sorry, Kino-yah,” he murmured, knowing that the maknae could get a little pissy sometimes, especially when he was tired.

There was a grumbled response that made Hongseok realize he was correct and Hyunggu was feeling a bit high maintenance today. He resisted the urge to pat the maknae’s head, aware that the less physical contact the better in this situation.

“Hyunggu-hyung,” Wooseok’s deep voice rumbled from overhead and he was suddenly craning down to nuzzle at Kino’s shoulder. It took a bit of prodding, but eventually Hyunggu was smirking and swatting at their giant maknae.

Anytime Hyunggu got like this, Wooseok would became a massive baby and it wouldn’t take long to reduce Hyunggu to soft giggles as he pet the youngest, cooing and teasing him. It made Hongseok’s heartstrings tug violently and he wished desperately to be young and innocent enough to join them, but as the ‘mom’ of Pentagon, he had a role. And it would be devastatingly counterproductive to act like a child.

He watched the youngests start to fight with each other, their hands moving slow but still swiping at the other’s face, pretending to hit. He felt a hand on his back and found himself staring over his shoulder at Shinwon. The youngest of their ‘hyung line’, Shinwon was an easy target for the kids and he would often play with them, either wrestling with Wooseok, or dancing foolishly with Hyunggu, or playing some kind of sport with Yuto. Shinwon was perhaps the most diverse among the members and Hongseok had always secretly been jealous of him.

“Hyung, I’m sleepy,” Shinwon announced, resting his forehead against Hongseok’s shoulder, the stretch of the younger’s jaw told him that he was yawning as a sign of confirmation that yes, he was indeed sleepy.

“Let’s go,” Hongseok encouraged, pushing at the modelesque boy’s hip, before turning and waving a hand to gain the maknae’s attention. “Come on, let’s not keep our manager-hyung waiting.”

As the members shuffled into the CUBE building, one by one, they heard the excited chatter of Hui and BTOB’s leader, Eunkwang. The two were hard to pull apart whenever they met and Hongseok inwardly groaned at the idea of trying to pry them apart right now. It had been awhile since they’d seen their BTOB-hyungs and he knew that Eunkwang got antsy when he couldn’t check up on them during their schedules.

“Singapore was good,” Hwitaek was saying as Hongseok approached the two chatty leaders. “Thanks to hyungs, who helped us, we completed all of our schedules with a lot of energy.”

“You’re too polite sometimes,” Eunkwang said, turning to face Hongseok. “Don’t you think, Hongseok-ah?”

Hongseok smirked and nodded. “You can relax when it’s just us and hyungs,” he chuckled, moving around his leader to embrace the other one. “Good to see you, hyung.”

He could feel Hwitaek’s awkward sigh from behind him and wondered if relaxing was something he was even capable of. He was sure that now they were home, he’d be able to take a breather, but knowing Hwitaek he would just go right back into composing.

“Your kids look tired,” Eunkwang mused, peering past the parents of Pentagon to look at the younger members, who were meandering around, trying to check in with their managers. “Have you been working them too hard?” he shot a playful glare towards Hui.

The younger leader blanched and shook his head furiously. “No, I-”

“It was a joke,” Eunkwang chuckled, before slapping Hongseok on the back. “I should get going, I’ll let you kids finish things here so you can go rest.”

They thanked him and bowed low as he walked away, going to pull Changsub from the company of Changgu and Shinwon, who were both doubled over in laughter at something their hyung had said or done. He didn’t care to find out, only to rescue the young vocalists from the antics of his group member.

“He’s right,” Hongseok sighed, his eyes falling on Jinho in particular, who wore thick dark bags under his eyes. “They’re exhausted.”

Hwitaek’s expression grew pitiful as he observed the kids he’d promised to take care of. “God, what did I do?” he muttered.

“What the hell are you talking about? You didn’t do anything,” Hongseok’s hand reached for Hui’s, but the older took an uncomfortable step back.

“I just should’ve paid more attention, made sure that they were all resting and eating enough. I mean look at Yuto, the kid’s having trouble eating enough as it is, what if he goes back to how he was?”

There was a moment of silence, where Hongseok and Hwitaek both turned to look at Yuto, memories of his sunken cheeks and wiry frame came back to them and Hongseok felt a sad twist in his heart. It always hurt to see Yuto look so frail, so when he’d started eating more and rounded out his cheeks, Hongseok couldn’t be happier.

“Hyung. This isn’t on you. The company gave us so many schedules, you can’t blame yourself.”

Hui hesitated, before nodding. “Sorry, I’ve just been a little negative recently.”

“Let’s go sleep,” Hongseok encouraged.

As soon as they were all in the van once more and heading towards the dorms, the members were even more restless than usual. After the prospect of being able to stretch their legs at the label, and then being shoved back into the car, they were getting frustrated and rowdy. A moment before they pulled into Dorm A, Hongseok could hear Hyunggu snap at Wooseok for poking him and Yuto huff moodily.

He was one more poke away from reaching back and swatting at the maknaes, but Hyojong must have sensed his building frustration, as he felt the rapper’s warm hand come to rest on his knee. Hyojong was good at calming him down, it was rare for him to ever get mad, but when he did, the rapper was right by his side. Being roommates, they’d come close in a way that was different from the usual, they could read the other’s moods well and they were accustomed to the small ticks that each other had, making them the perfect person to ease the other’s nerves.

The van came to a stop and the inhabitants of Dorm A climbed out, bidding those of Dorm B goodnight, exchanging warm hugs and a few cheek kisses, mostly from the members of Dorm A to Jinho.

When they all piled into their rooms, they nearly collapsed then and there from exhaustion, but with Hongseok’s insistence, a line for the shower started. They let Hyunggu go first, as he was the maknae, while Shinwon and Hongseok collapsed onto the couch to watch a movie, knowing that they’d be selected to go last.

Commercial after commercial slid past as they flipped through until they found a drama, they didn’t have time to watch the entirety of any drama, but when they had a few minutes of downtime, they would watch whichever episode was on TV, whether or not they knew what was going in.

After the others had showered, Hongseok gestured towards the bathroom and nodded at Shinwon. “You wanna go together?” he asked, earning a shrug.

They carefully padded into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind them as steam billowed from the shower, Hongseok immediately pulling his clothes off. He was tired and his back ached and as he finally climbed into the shower, allowing the hot water to pour over him, he realized he wasn’t the only one.

Shinwon was slowly tugging his socks off, looking like it was the most difficult thing he’d ever attempted, he almost tipped over and Hongseok felt sorry for him. He and Shinwon had something in common, they’d both been considered “the worst ___” during Pentagon maker. Shinwon had been deemed the worst singer and Hongseok the worst dancer, it stung being called that, but it hurt worse to know that the other members sacrificed their time and energy to try to help them.

He was still sorry to Hyunggu, who had taken hours upon hours out of his week to help Wooseok and himself. Sure the cameras made it seem fun and they laughed despite their situation, but looking back on it now, he knew that they were all just scared kids. Perhaps himself more scared than others, as it was his second time being in a survival show and he was more determined than ever to make it. The mere thought of having to train for another two years was horrific, he probably would have given up all together if that had been the case.

He might have made a good noodle shop attendant.

“Hyung?” Shinwon’s cold hands met Hongseok’s bare back under the warm water and the contrast in temperature made the older yelp in surprise.

“Yeah?”

“You gonna wash?” Shinwon’s lisp was adorable, but mixed with his wide eyes and he was entirely too childlike, it made Hongseok smile inwardly.

He nodded in reply and reached for the shampoo.

By the time they were done, it was already late and Shinwon stepped out of the shower, yawning. Hongseok had a problem when it came to the other members, they already meant so much to him and whenever he showered with them, he found himself staring at all the wrong places. They were his family, but they were more than that, he loved them with his whole heart, some of the members he loved in different more intimate ways.

But as time passed, he found that he was starting to look at all of them in the same way; it wouldn’t be long before he was head over heels for each and every member of Pentagon.

For the second time in the past hour, Shinwon drew Hongseok from a daze and he realized with a furious blush that his eyes were glued to the curve that joined Shinwon’s hips and thighs. Embarrassed, he met Shinwon’s gaze, which was heated and amused all at once.

“You okay, hyung?” the younger asked, taking a step closer to his hyung.

Hongseok - still naked - retreated into the shower. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he murmured, turning to pretend to busy himself with unfolding his towel. He felt Shinwon’s, now warm, hands slide over his arms and he found himself in an unconventional backhug.

“I think we’re pretty similar,” Shinwon murmured, somehow managing to not sound greasy.

“Oh?” Hongseok’s breathing had changed and he was having trouble focusing on anything but the shape of Shinwon’s cock pressed against his butt.

“We both love the members so much that it’s frustrating.”

Well he wasn’t wrong.

If anyone passed by the shower, they’d think someone was fighting in there, as Hongseok turned around to shove Shinwon to his knees, knowing how compliant the vocalist could be. Shinwon loved to play tough, anyone knew that, but he loved being pushed around and told what to do even more. He was the most submissive of them all.

The groans that Shinwon released as he swallowed Hongseok’s cock made the older wonder why they never did this before, he should have known that Shinwon was desperate, the boy had been making it obvious for weeks. Hongseok had noticed, but he’d never thought that he was someone Shinwon would be interested in.

Hongseok left love bites along the blessed curve of Shinwon’s hip and Shinwon had bent over so diligently for him, by the time they were done and leaving the shower, the younger was a soft sleepy mess. As they dressed, Hongseok felt Shinwon’s nose against the back of his neck, knowing that Hyunggu would have to take good care of him tonight.

He walked Shinwon to his room and kissed his nose, waving him off to bed, where he curled up behind Hyunggu’s sleeping frame and tucked his face in between the younger’s shoulder blades. He was cute when he was all fucked out and Hongseok regretted not doing it sooner.

When he got back to his own room, he found Hyojong awake and staring at his phone in the dark. “Go to sleep,” Hongseok instructed as he climbed into bed.

“How’d he do?” Hyojong asked absentmindedly, so casual you’d think he was asking about the weather.

“Uhm-” Hongseok choked.

“Shinwon,” the rapper blinked down at him from his top bunk. “With all the noise he was making, I figured  _ you _ did fine, but how was he?”

“G-good,” the older managed to get out, feeling odd about Hyojong’s sudden confrontation.

Hyojong simply nodded. “Cool.”

* * *

Maybe there was a more respectful way to do it, maybe if they’d taken more time to think about it or maybe if they’d taken Hyojong and Hongseok’s advice. Maybe then it might have been less awkward and rushed, but they’d done neither and the way it’d happened was less than graceful.

Hwitaek was in the kitchen, Block B playing loudly from his phone, pouring himself some celebratory soju for having finished writing his 2nd song this month. He had been in a slump for a few weeks while they’d promoted Critical Beauty and he’d finally broken free.

He was sure that drinking as way of congratulating himself probably wasn’t the most efficient method, but it made him feel better. Of course it’s not what he actually wanted, but it would do. He was about to slam back the first glass when Jinho walked in, he was covered in sweat and was dressed in some joggers and a loose tank.

Unable to help himself, Hwitaek’s eyebrows shot up as he examined his hyung. Almost all of the members were at Dorm B watching a movie, which is why Hwitaek chose now to drink, when he was home alone. He wasn’t expecting Jinho to come over, let alone looking like this.

“What’s up, hyung?” he asked. They had been awkward ever since Singapore and had only communicated at a bare minimum, exchanging greetings whenever they ran into each other, but for the most part they kept their distance.

Jinho blinked at him, before ducking his head slightly. “Hey,” he greeted, walking towards the refrigerator and withdrawing a milk carton. He poured some into a glass while he spoke. “The kids are watching a movie, so I figured I’d come keep you company.”

A chuckle escaped Hwitaek. “Ahh, I know that. It’s Hyung-Code for ‘ _ You wanted some peace and quiet and didn’t have the heart to ask them to turn the tv down’ _ .”

“So glad we understand each other,” The oldest boy laughed and went to sit at the table with Hwitaek, wordlessly eyeing his glass of soju. Hwitaek was glad too, things were starting to go back to normal and he was finally feeling like he could relax around Jinho again.

It was short lived however and Jinho seemed unable to let it go. He had folded his hands and leaned forwards a bit as he spoke. “In Singapore...” he took a deep breath, sensing the way that Hwitaek froze up, before tipping back his soju and taking a large gulp. “I feel like things got weird...and I think it was my fault. Sorry.”

Watching his hyung bow his head shyly, made Hwitaek feel guilty for doing nothing. “No! I’m sorry, it was...that is, Hyojong and I should have been more careful. And smart.”

“It’s okay! I mean, it could happen anywhere right? Or anytime, you never know,” Jinho spoke carefully, yet nervously. “I shouldn’t have interrupted so rudely.”

An awkward silence was threatening to fall over them, and Hwitaek recovered smoothly with a, “Soju?” and offered a glass to Jinho. He watched his hyung accept it and he poured it for him. There was still a bit of awkwardness in the quiet that followed, but they were both too focused on their drinks to care.

“Y’know,” Jinho murmured after awhile. “I was always jealous of you and Hyojong...of what you had.”

Hwitaek’s eyebrows raised, but he didn’t speak, allowing Jinho to release his thoughts on his own. “Every time that you two could...communicate without words, you always knew what the other needed and you didn’t even have to speak,” he sighed and pulled the glass away from his lips. “I just wish there was someone that I could connect with like that, someone who can tell I’m upset without me needing to tell them. And I mean, I’m the oldest here, I can’t rely on that kind of comfort from you and the kids, that wouldn’t be right.”

The older boy stared down into his half empty glass, his emotions were playing across his face and Hui watched his eyebrows furrow for a moment, before his face brightened. “I thought Hongseok was that person for the longest time, but...he’s so pure. You might not realize it, but he is, he’s so caring on the inside and he really just wants to be one of the kids. I could never place my burdens on him, it’d crush him.”

The words that reached his ears were heavy, but Hwitaek could hear the actual weight of them lying in the tone of Jinho’s voice. He sounded so tired, he needed a break. Hwitaek rose from his seat, moving around to kneel in front of his seated hyung, seeing the dark circles under his eyes from up close made it difficult to look at him.

He wanted to scoop him up and carry him to bed, to tuck him in and promise that he was going to take care of everyone, promise that he’d listen to him. “Hyung?” he drew the older boy’s attention and cupped his cheeks in his palms. The warmth emanating from him was intoxicating and their eyes met as he gazed into the other’s pupils.

“What?” Jinho’s voice was barely more than a whisper as Hwitaek began to close the distance.

“I’m here for you,” he spoke carefully, his words were gentle and his tone even more so. “I’m always here for you.”

There was so little space between them now, it was as if the only thing keeping them apart was a breath that one of them was yet to hold. It was Jinho, he was holding a great big gasp of air that he didn’t remember drawing and he was stuck with it, too scared to let it go.

“It’s okay to be scared, hyung,” Hwitaek whispered, his voice little more than a rasp. “Just please don’t push me away.”

A second too much later and Jinho was pushing past his fears, he was brushing away the cobwebs that were blocking his view, so he could see clearly. So he could see...Hwitaek. Radiant, flawed and tired Hwitaek. He was staring at Jinho with such a brilliant expression, as if he was delighted to even be in his presence and it’d been so long since Jinho was so infatuated with a mere closeness to Jinho that he suddenly felt drunk.

And then he pushed forwards, he allowed his lips to meet Hwitaek’s, to press against the soft curve of Hwitaek’s bow, the plump smooth pressure from his lips that took Jinho’s sense of clarity and plunged it deep into a dark hole that smelled and felt like Hwitaek and reminded him a bit of falling in love.

He rushed ahead and soon his hands were in Hwitaek’s hair and he was shoving his way into his skin and pushing and pushing until they were pressed so close it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Hui moved to hold Jinho against the wall, cupping his chin, his other hand against his hip, pinning him in place.

Jinho’s mind clouded with inhibition and he felt as if he was watching from a window, looking in from the outside and seeing the scene in the kitchen. The way Hwitaek was kissing him, the way Jinho was letting himself  _ be _ kissed, it was wrong but so right at the same time and when Hwitaek fell to his knees in front of him, Jinho felt himself rush back to himself.

“Wait, wait, are we...” he took a deep breath. “Are we sure we want this?”

By way of answer, Hwitaek tugged the button of Jinho’s jeans open and clenched the zipper in his teeth, moving his head down to pull it open. Few words were needed to prompt him as he tugged the jeans down to his mid thigh, his hands sliding up to press into the plush thighs that had been concealed beneath the dark jean. His thumbs rubbed circles into the skin, drawing soft sighs from his hyung.

A scrape of nail against scalp and Hwitaek released a moan from the back of his throat, before using his palm to massage against Jinho’s clothed cock, the ministrations drawing an eager sound from him. It was rough and fast, but it was what they needed right now, the soju pulsing under their skin and bringing the deepest hidden parts of them to life.

It would have been impossible to stop now, as Hui gently pulled away the last piece of fabric that was hiding Jinho’s erection from him, he leant in and swiped his tongue across the head, feeling more than hearing the shudder that ran through the older’s body. It was an electric sensation that spread to Hwitaek and crawled past his guard, lighting up a fire in his stomach, heat beginning to pool there.

As the sky outside lit up with lightning and started to pour droplets of rain against the window, Hwitaek took Jinho in his mouth in one movement, swallowing around the cock that rested on his tongue and twisting cold gasps from the other’s throat.

Thunder sounded and Jinho would have jumped if he wasn’t so lost in Hwitaek’s mouth, he could hardly think or breathe, the scent of his own precum filling his nose and leaving him with a heady buzz around his ears. The night was settling into a stormy quiet as Hui pulled Jinho closer and closer to the edge with his tongue and hollowed cheeks, swallowing whenever he felt his erection twitch.

With his hand clenched in Hwitaek’s shoulder, nails biting into the thin fabric and marking the skin below it, his hips jerking helplessly, Jinho orgasmed into the awaiting mouth that was wrapped around his cock. He moaned pitifully, a small sound from the center of his chest that - even to him - sounded like a mewl.

It was rushed and desperate and irreversible, what had happened, happened. There was a bond that was tugging Jinho closer to Hwitaek’s heart and Jinho further into Hwitaek’s and there was no way they could sever those ties now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK sorry for the excessive hui-centricness i just really love him :(  
> anywaysss, there's more ot10 goodness and tbh idek where i'm going w this fic bc it's like lowkey pwp but also not? i guess there's a little bit of plot haha  
> i hope you enjoyed it! tell me what you thought <3


	3. Chapter 3

If there was such a thing as a day off, Yuto hadn’t heard of it in a very long while. It had been weeks since he’d even had a rest, whenever they weren’t doing schedules or practicing as a group, he was getting solo practice in, never wanting to fall behind or even sway from the idea of being the best he could be.

When it came time to call it a week, they all filed back into the company, one by one, hands buried in their pockets and noses buried in each other’s shoulders, all too tired to think or even properly walk to the van without stumbling.

A brush of hands against thighs and a knee knocking against another, these subtle touches were like fleeting grips of stability that dragged their minds from how much they wanted to sleep, to how much they wanted to get off on riding each other’s thighs in the back seat of the van. This was not widely communicated and they each settled for longing looks out the window to avoid eye contact.

As soon as the van pulled into Dorm B, Yuto was out the door faster than he could have imagined and he was well on his way inside, his feet carrying him all the way until he was in the dorm and swaying on his feet. Maybe he stood up too fast...

“Hyung?” he called out, his deep voice carrying through the hall and reaching the ears of the one person who he really needed right now.

The soft tender voice from the one occupied bedroom made Yuto’s heart pound faster. “Adachi?”

The sight of Yan An walking down the hall towards him, the tall broad chested Chinese boy who - laughably enough - was meant to be a flight attendant, was wearing nothing but a pair of low rider jeans, his bare feet carrying him closer and closer to Yuto.

“You’re back?” he smirked, his bare flawless face was enviable but incredible and Adachi wondered when the last time he drew a breath in was.

Two weeks ago, after their Singapore trip, Adachi had been exhausted past the point of using ration and he’d collapsed into the arms of his fellow ‘foreign line’ member, finding comfort in the younger’s strong chest. He’d awoken naked and lying on top of Yan An, few memories from the night before, but the feelings had stuck with him and he was overwhelmed with a yearning to fall back into Yan An’s arms whenever he got too far away.

Now he was here, back again, falling into the bare chest that had dragged him into the insatiable addict he had become. That’s how he saw it anyways, he was addicted to the strong yet soft force that was Yan An and he wasn’t going to be withdrawing anytime soon.

They were back on his bed, Adachi slipping out of his  pants and t-shirt, his hands rubbing into Yan An’s stomach, his lips finding their way to his jawline. He was tired and his heart was aching and as Yan An’s hands pulled him from his own mind, helping him crawl out of his skin and into Yan An’s, he felt his heart begin to ache a little less.

Sometimes he wasn’t enough, sometimes even Yan An wasn’t enough to tug Adachi away from the pain that crushed as his stomach, pushing into his stomach. But sometimes...this time, he was just right. The slow draw of breath that Adachi could feel against his chest, the squeeze of his hand on Adachi’s cock, it pulled the strings in his heart and he wondered when it would be enough.

When would he stop taking what Yan An was willingly giving?

The question was lost in his moans as Yan An stroked him to his release, the shout that left his mouth was muffled by Yan An’s fingers, plunging into his mouth and slicking them up with Adachi’s saliva. He was already gasping from his first orgasm and the slide of Yan An’s fingers moving down his stomach to rub at his hole was overwhelming, the stimulation almost too much.

However Yan An was nothing if not gentle and instead of pushing his fingers in, he moved to squeeze at the Japanese boy’s thigh, coaxing him into leaning back against him, the weariness that was covering his thoughts was like a blanket. He couldn’t hardly think anymore. But he wasn’t done, he wasn’t ready to give up.

The desperation was clawing at Yuto’s throat once again and he twisted in Yan An’s lap to kiss him breathless, his lips pressing into the other’s and drawing a pleased sigh from him. It was too gentle and too loving, it drove Adachi insane and he wanted to bite down on the older boy’s lips, the feeling in his chest was unsatisfied. It wasn’t enough.

Yan An could practically smell the need from the body in his lap and he pushed forwards, tilting Adachi onto his back, feeling legs moving to wrap around his waist. The firm thighs locked him in place and the only way to move was closer, so he pressed his crotch against Adachi’s and the whimper that left his lips was the kind of sound that Yan An would lay down his life to hear again.

He thrusted against Adachi, his own erection was burning and he felt pathetic, begging, but he just  _ needed _ so badly. To hell with pride. “Please Adachi, let me fuck you,” his hand stroked the jawline that was so prettily shaped out before him. To hell, indeed, he realized as the excruciatingly slow nod that he received turned something inside him black and fierce.

Adachi begged him not to tease as he prepped him, but Yan An was nothing if not a rebel in bed and he teased him to the point of a tear appearing in his eye. He flipped him over and thrusted deep into him, feeling the bed beneath them rock forwards, leaving a small mark in the wall.

The growl of words he didn’t understand made Adachi dizzy as he realized Yan An was speaking to him in Chinese, and as what comes around goes around, he returned the favor and recited the filthiest things he’d never said aloud in his mother tongue. The effect was what he’d expected and Yan An thrusted again, feeling Yuto’s body slide forwards on the bed sheets.

To hell with it all, Yan An considered, purposefully ignorant to the other people in the dorm as he relentlessly fucked into Adachi, earning moans and whimpers that almost brought him to release on their own. His hips snapped into the younger’s, the sound of his skin against Adachi’s was a familiar gentle slap. Not familiar because of Yan An’s own conquests, but familiar because, well...he had to listen to whatever his roommate chose to watch and Changgu was quite the unabashed viewer.

Another groan escaped Yuto’s lips as Yan An rolled his hips forwards, lowering his voice to a whisper, Adachi begged him to go faster. “Please, please,” he chanted as Yan An thrusted, arching his back to allow better access. “Faster, please.”

The bed frame slammed against the wall as Yan An fastened the pace, Adachi could feel his body scooting up the mattress, he was sure that the other members could hear it, but he was past the point of caring.

It was all happening too fast for Adachi to keep up, his head was swarming with the scent of Yan An and the drag of skin on skin and it was so much but not enough, he felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, his hands outstretched, waiting for someone to either push him off or pull him back. He needed clarity, he needed some finite end that eased his mind.

He was losing balance, his vision was all white stars and he had to shut his eyes, trying to will the pounding in his head away. Yan An’s thrusts started to bring him that closure that he need, grabbing his hands and leaping off that cliff together, Adachi moaned as he came, cum covering the sheets below him.

Knowing how sensitive he could be, Yan An pulled out and rubbed Adachi’s hips gently, before moving away enough to stroke himself. Yuto’s head was cloudy, his thoughts were all over the place and he started to tip onto his side, his eyes barely adjusting in the dark. It was enough for him to be able to see Yan An come all over his hand, a low gasp leaving his lips.

“Jesus,” Yan An murmured, rolling over to wrap his arm around Adachi, tugging him in by the waist to hold him against his chest. Yuto let himself be pulled in and when his back met Yan An’s torso, his eyes closed shut, he always felt safe here, secure.

And the night ended just as it began, with Adachi clinging to Yan An, burying himself in Yan An’s chest, desperate for something to hold onto, scared he would fall if he let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is painfully short, but i really liked it and wanted to post it soon.  
> i'm currently working on a 26 chapter monsta x fic, so i won't be updating this fic for awhile. i'm sorry :(( i promise after i get the mx fic going, i'll definitely come back and work on more pentagon fics for you all.  
> thank you so much for reading, please be sure to tell me what you think!!
> 
> p.s. listen i'm foreign line trash don't touch me  
> ALSO the magazine ho from this month has destroyed my reputation as a civil person, i can't stop crying


	4. critical beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy so this wasn't actually supposed to be connected at all and i wrote this in 40 minutes in a mutual's dms at 2am, but i really liked it. so i've cleaned it up and am posting it now for you all.
> 
> inspired by THat photo that kino posted on the fancafe

During the concert Hyunggu had been out of breath and bouncing all over the place despite the physical strain on his body. when they got to critical beauty, suddenly everyone was nervous.

In the midst of rehearsals they'd discussed the difficulties of having to change choreo now, how they would have to fit Yanan back into the song and incorporate him after weeks upon weeks of performing it without him. but Yanan had accepted all of the concerns with an easy smile and assured that he'd do his best. he'd nodded understandingly when Hongseok tried to show him how to perform his own portion of the song. Hyunggu hated that they had to do this, he hated that they had to take him out in the first place and he hated that Yanan had been ridiculous enough as to get hurt.

However when it came to performing it on stage, Yanan did it flawlessly as he always did everything. he exceeded expectations and was better than any of them could have ever anticipated. by the time the song was over and they were walking back for a suit change, Hyunggu found Yanan grinning at him.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows, the Chinese boy's energy was contagious and he couldn't help but smile himself.  
"That's fun to perform," Yanan was saying and as Hyunggu started to nod he added. "And you look really good during your part. your solo dance. it's good."  
"...Thanks," Hyunggu replied.

Yanan's eyes were enticingly dark and he wondered how long it would take to melt into them. The tiny mole on his bottom eyelid looked so kissable, the thought of his eyelashes brushing against his own lips made him blush. A smirk started on Yanan's lips and they spread into a bright grin.

"How good?" Hyunggu blurted as they were ushered into the changing room and Yanan started to tug his shirt off. He always forgot how great Yanan's body was until he saw it again and then he forgot how to breathe.  
He was caught staring. "What?" Yanan laughed, his broad back rippled as he moved to grab his new outfit from the coordi noona.  
"Like... on a scale of good to suckable?" He was just being cheeky now, they all knew this.  
But as he went to retrieve his outfit as well, Yanan turned around at the same moment. They were now almost nose to nose as Yanan breathed, "Suckable. definitely."

Hyunggu cursed under his breath as he made his way back to the stage, these new pants were surely much tighter than before.  
When the concert was over, Hwitaek herded the kids back to the hotel. "Come on, into your rooms, stop puttering about." Hyunggu was on his phone, scrolling through the fancafe, he wanted to post something to update the fans on the successful end of their concert.

"Shinwon hyung, help me come up with a good caption for my selca," he begged, following the modelesque boy down the hotel hallway.  
"No, i'm tired, ask someone else," he sighed, trying to push Hyunggu back so he could close his door. Turning to see who hadn't snuck off to their rooms yet, Hyunggu found - for the second time that night - that he was face to face with a smirking Yanan.

"I'll help you, Hyunggu," he prompted and it was impossible to refuse.

"Let's take selcas first," Hyunggu rasped, wondering when it got so hard to breathe in here. Shuffling into the room Hyunggu was intended to share with Wooseok and Yuto - who were no doubt playing video games with Hongseok - Hyunggu walked over to his suitcase.

"I'm gonna put my bathrobe on," he glanced over his shoulder, fully aware that Yanan was already in his and most likely naked underneath. He seemed the type.  
While Hyunggu changed, Yanan simply watched, leaning against the dresser in the corner, arms folded. His expression was unreadable and Hyunggu felt nervous.

When he was finished, he brought his phone over and instructed for Yanan to look cute. They took several happy looking selcas, Yanan placing his hand on his stomach in one, making Hyunggu giggle. They were laughing before they knew it and Yanan slowly lowered himself to his knees as Hyunggu snapped one last photo.

"These are good," he decided, his eyes trailing down to meet Yanan's. Wait.. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Well," Yanan shrugged matter-of-factly. "You were top of the scale."

Opening his mouth to question, Hyunggu paused when Yanan untied his bathrobe, his fingers trailing up the dancer's thighs. "Hyung," he whined, his breath catching.  
"Shhh," Yanan smiled sweetly. "Such a good performer, our Kino," he dragged out the syllables. Woo-ri-Ki-no, it sounded like a poem when he said it.

Unable to resist, Hyunggu tossed his phone to the bed and let Yanan press him back against the dresser, his hands automatically moving to the Chinese vocalists hair. Yanan kissed the front of Hyunggu's thighs, his thumbs starting to massage the skin there, watching the muscle roll under the pressure.  
The golden color of Hyunggu's skin made his thighs all the more inviting and he kissed to the inside, using his large hands to pull the dancer's legs apart.

Hyunggu was grinning down at him, always a 'happy vitamin', making Yanan grin back. "Do you trust me, Kino-ah?"  
"I do, hyung."  
"Good."

Peppering kisses up his thighs to where his hardening cock lie, Yanan resisted the urge to lick his lips as he gently sucked the tip into his mouth. Hyunggu whined desperately and tried not to thrust forwards. Yanan licked around the tip, before sliding his mouth further over Hyunggu's cock, patting his butt with his hand to let him know it was okay to move.

Hyunggu's thrusts were stuttered as he choked on a moan, his fingers rubbing into Yanan's scalp and scraping across it. They kept it slow at first so that Hyunggu could adjust, but before he knew it, Yanan's hands had his hips pinned against the dresser and his lips were slack as he let Hyunggu fuck into his mouth. Sure his jaw would ache tomorrow, but it was well worth it.

Yanan moved his hand to clench Hyunggu's buttcheek, feeling the way the dancer's thighs were straining as he came down Yanan's throat. The vocalist - surprisingly - took it all well, not making a single sound of complaint. As Hyunggu rode out his orgasm, Yanan moaned gently, the added vibrations making the maknae shiver.

The younger whined as he pulled off, but he was silenced as Yanan wiped his lips on the back of his hand and moved to kiss Hyunggu gently. "Hyung," Hyunggu nuzzled his nose into Yanan's bare chest as he scratched his nails through the base of his scalp, a soothing feeling that relaxed Hyunggu's mind.

"You really did so good, Kino-ah. You're such a good dancer, and you have such a good presence, no wonder the fans love you," Yanan purred into the top of his head, where he was pressing firm kisses. "You've worked so long and hard, Hyunggu," he cupped the younger's cheeks. "I'm proud of you."

Hyunggu swallowed down the tears that threatened to break through, his cheeks were bright red and flushed, his lips looked bruised from his own nervous chewing and his eyes were so round and innocent looking.

He let Yanan kiss his nose and lips as he led him to the bed, helping him settle in as Wooseok and Yuto came in yawning. "Goodnight hyung," echoed from three sides of the room while Yanan headed for the door. The raven haired man looked over his shoulder at the maknaes, each sweet and loving in their own ways and he left them with a devilish smirk.

Adachi sighed as the door closed behind him. "Now _that's_  what I call a critical beauty," he sounded so exasperated and Hyunggu laughed.  
"You have no idea."  
"I've missed him," Wooseok sighed.


End file.
